


Hidden Beast of the Sea

by thedailythoughtsoftsugumi



Series: SMUT [1]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Dom/sub, Dominance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Futanari, Futanari Sonoda Umi, Loss of Virginity, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23799340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedailythoughtsoftsugumi/pseuds/thedailythoughtsoftsugumi
Summary: Eli and Umi have been dating for a few months now but nothing has improved between them in terms of physical intimacy due to Umi's conservative personality. Eli is starting to get frustrated and decided to expose Umi. Little did she know this is the worst (best) mistake of her life...
Relationships: Ayase Eli & Sonoda Umi, Ayase Eli/Sonoda Umi
Series: SMUT [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714930
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Hidden Beast of the Sea

Eli stared at the clock as she slumps on the couch. Lately, she has been feeling really horny but all she could do is to settle it herself and she is just so sick and tired of masturbating. She and Umi have been dating for a few months now, but the only physical intimacy they really had was cuddling and sometimes (if Eli is lucky) a small peck on the lips. Umi has been giving a lot of reasons to refuse any further actions, mostly saying it is embarrassing and they shouldn't do such things before marriage. But every time Eli sees that girthy dick of Umi whenever she comes out of the shower, she has that irresistible urge to touch it and stick it inside her. The sexual deprivation is starting to make Eli very depressed and Umi insists on having sex only after marriage. 

_She should be home soon. She is not gonna expect this._

A sly smile spread across her face. Yesterday, she managed to find out a secret of Umi by accident. She came home earlier yesterday which was supposed to be her dance lesson, but it got canceled last minute. Thus, she wanted to come home and cook dinner for Umi. When she entered the house, she heard some weird sounds coming from their bedroom, it seems to be soft moans. Eli tiptoes as quiet as she can and noticed the door to their room was slightly opened. She peeked through the crack and saw Umi literally rubbing her dick to some hardcore porn. Eli went from being surprised to pure happiness as she whipped out her phone and recorded this indecent act of Umi, without Umi noticing a thing. Then, as Umi cums, she quickly stopped recording and rushed out of the house, pretending she wasn't home at all. When she came home that day, Umi did not suspect a thing. 

_Let's see how you refute now, fufu~ Today is the day I take your virginity~_

Eli smiled to herself, feeling rather proud of her actions. Just then, Umi arrives home from work. 

"I am home." Umi called out as she placed her shoes on the shoe rack.

"Welcome home honey!" Eli giggled as she called back out. 

"Honey?" Umi questioned warily as she sat on the couch beside Eli. She saw Eli having a smug smile on her face. "What are you planning again?" Umi sighs and shook her head. Usually when Eli starts using intimate terms such as 'honey' or 'dear', it just means she wants to have sex. 

"Nothing~" Eli smiled back at Umi, but Umi can see right through that smile. It contains so much malice. 

"No. We are not having sex. How many time must I repeat myself?" Umi sighs again, this time out of frustration. 

"You sure, honey~?" Eli giggled again. She slides closer to Umi and pushed her boobs against the blue-haired woman. 

Umi felt Eli's soft boobs pushing against her arm and looked away. She could feel her boner rising but she tries to cast away any lewd thoughts she has, even though her face is already turning a light shade of pink.

"No means no. I shall go take a shower now." Umi stood up, as if trying to escape from this situation. 

"Stop right there. If you leave now, you will regret it." Eli said in a threatening voice, but her smile remains. 

Umi shrugged and kept on walking. She is used to Eli's empty threats and usually after a cuddling session and a few kisses on the cheek, she is able to appease Eli. Just then, the tv screen burst into life. Umi, surprised by the noise, turned around and her face immediately changed from neutral one into one with pure horror. On the screen is the video recorded by Eli secretly, it shows Umi jerking off and cumming all over her hand. Umi was petrified on the spot, her eyes widen as she dropped the towel on her hand. There was no words coming from her. 

"Oh look, my girlfriend is so pure and holy hehe~" Eli said sacarstically. Her eyes fixated on Umi's reaction, taking everything in. This is what she live for, to utterly destroy the pure girl image of Umi. She knew deep down, Umi is just as horny as she is, but she puts on a front just to preserve the pure girl image she has since high school. 

The video finished playing as Umi still stood at the same spot. She was staring downwards, her face darkens. She said nothing but Eli could feel a murderous aura emanating from Umi. 

"Umi?" Eli was starting to get a bit scared. She wondered if she has went too far. 

"..." Umi turned and walked towards the bedroom closing the door. Eli chased after Umi and went into their room. Umi was undressing.

"Umi...I am sorry... I didn't mean to make you mad..." Eli tapped Umi's shoulder. Umi did not turn around.

"Do you really want me to fuck you so badly?" Umi's voice was cold and monotonous.

"I..." Eli didn't know what to say. On one hand, she did want Umi to fuck her brains out, on the other, she knew Umi is mad and if she said yes it might make her even more mad.

Umi turned around. By the time, she is already fully naked and her dick is fully erected. Eli saw it and couldn't help but gasp. Umi grabbed Eli's hand and wrapped it around her dick.

"U-Umi?" Eli stuttered, she didn't expect that.

"Stroke it." Umi commanded, her voice was dominating that Eli did as she was told. She started stroking Umi's dick slowly, secretly excited that she could finally touch that boner she used to only see from far away.

Umi lets outs a small grunt. Eli's soft hands is stimulating her a bit too much. She placed both hands on Eli's shoulder and pushed her downwards, making Eli kneel before her.

"Now, suck it hard." Again, Umi voice and aura was dominating and it was making Eli super turned on. She did as she was told silently, sticking Umi's dick into her mouth, her tongue making circles on Umi's tip. Umi grabbed Eli's blonde hair and started face fucking her. Eli choked on the thick meat that was going in and out of her throat. Her saliva lubricated the entire dick of Umi. Umi groans as she went faster and faster until...

"Fuck!" Umi shouted as her dick hardens and her cum sprayed into Eli's mouth, overflowing out. By this time, Eli could feel her panties getting wet as her hand has already involuntarily started rubbing her clit.

"H-Harasho..." Eli said while licking up Umi's cum from her face. Suddenly, Umi pulled Eli up and and grabbed her by the ass. She slammed Eli on to the bed. Eli was surprised by how dom Umi is. A smile spreads across Umi's face as she stared at Eli's chest.

"Now let's see what you have under there." Umi tore off Eli's clothes to reveal her boobs and erected nipples. In seconds, Eli was fully naked in front of Umi, lying on the bed. Umi's dick is fully erected again. 

"U-Umi..." Eli looked away, her face flushed red. Even though she is a year older than Umi and even used to be her senpai, she felt small and meek in front of Umi now.

"You chose to wake the beast in me, now you pay the price fufu~" Umi grinned as she rubs her tip on Eli's clit, making Eli moan with pleasure. 

"P-Please...fuck me already..." Eli pleaded as she looked at Umi with a lewd expression.

Umi shook her head. "What did you say? Beg for it like you mean it."

"FUCK ME! I WANT YOUR DICK INSIDE ME PLEASE! I BEG YOU UMI!" Eli cried out. Umi nodded as if satisfied, then she penetrated Eli.

"Kyaaaa!!!" Eli could feel a sharp pain as Umi broke through her hymen. But what follows after is intense pleasure as Umi's dick filled the walls of her pussy and her clit. 

"Fuck! You are so fucking tight!" Umi shouted even though she clearly knows Eli is a virgin.

"Umi, please, more!" Eli shouted in between moans as Umi started moving slowly. She could feel she is almost at her limit. Umi started thrusting faster and faster as Eli's moans filled the entire room.

"Umi I am cumming!!!!" Eli screamed as her pussy clamped down hard on Umi's member. Umi grunted as she couldn't even move her dick, it was so tight as if blood circulation to her dick is cut off. Eli pants heavily as she slowly relaxes, releasing her grip on Umi's dick. Eli smiled, she finally released all her pent up sexual frustration as she lay on the bed. Suddenly, Umi picked Eli up and turned her around, making Eli kneel on all fours.

"U-Umi?! W-What are you-" Before Eli could react, Umi slammed her dick back into Eli' pussy.

"I haven't camed yet." Umi replied firmly as she started slamming her shaft into Eli again and again from behind while pulling on to Eli's hair. Eli barely recovered from the orgasm just now as her pussy is filled again with Umi's thick girthy meat.

"Ah ah ah!" Eli screamed in pleasure as Umi reached deeper with her dick in this position, exploring the unexplored terrain of her pussy while it still rubs Eli's clit with much force. Umi went faster and faster as the sound of her hips slapping against Eli's buttcheeks reverberated across the room.

"I...I...am going to...FUCK!" Umi shouted as she slammed deep into Eli, shooting her seeds directly into Eli's womb. Eli camed at the same time, she could feel the warm hot liquid filling her insides as she shouted Umi's name.

Umi pulls out her dick which is dripping wet with cum and Eli's juices. Both of them pants heavily as Umi lay beside Eli.

"I never knew you are dom... hehe... I love you..." Eli said softly as she held Umi's hand. But Umi was already fast asleep as she snores softly. 


End file.
